Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
| producer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | editing = John Bryant | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $103.3 million }} 'Rugrats in Paris: The Movie' is a 2000 American animated comedy-drama film. It is the second film in the ''Rugrats film series, which in turn was based on the popular Nickelodeon series, Rugrats. In the film, Chuckie Finster takes the lead character role as he searches to find a new mother. It was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo and distributed by Paramount Pictures and released into theaters on November 17, 2000. The film grossed $76.5 million in the United States and Canada, and $103.3 million worldwide. The film marks the only appearance of two villains in the Rugrats franchise, Coco LaBouche, a cruel woman who hates children, including babies, and her accomplice, Jean-Claude. The film also marks the first appearance of new Rugrats character Kimi Finster and her mother, Kira. The film was released in the United Kingdom on April 6, 2001, and topped the country's box office that weekend. Plot The film opens with a parody of Paramount's 1972 film The Godfather at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu. A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived over two years of his life without his mother, who died of cancer shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to EuroReptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, France, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot. Due to a misunderstanding, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, their dog Spike and all their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park. Coco LaBouche, the cold-hearted, child-hating head of EuroReptarland, yearns to be the president of the entire Reptar franchise and its parent company, Yamaguchi Industries, after her employer, Mr. Yamaguchi, reveals his plans to retire as president. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so LaBouche lies to him by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears a conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself, Angelica reveals that Chas is looking for a wife and suggests that Coco marry him. Coco strikes up a relationship with Chas, but her attempts to bond with Chuckie fail. The adults and babies meet Coco's overworked assistant Kira Watanabe and her daughter, Kimi, who hail from Japan, but are now living in France. Kira helps LaBouche to win Chas' affections. Meanwhile, Spike gets lost in the streets of Paris and falls in love with a stray poodle named Fifi. Kira tells the babies the origins of Reptar, explaining he was a feared monster until a princess revealed his gentler side to make the frightened humans like him. Chuckie decides the princess should be his new mother, and is aided by his friends to reach an animatronic replica of the princess in the park, but they are stopped by Coco's ninja security guards. At the show's premiere, Angelica informs Coco of Chuckie's wish, so Coco sneaks backstage and takes the spotlight as the princess, luring Chuckie into her arms to make her seem wonderful with children. Chas is ecstatic, deciding she would make an excellent mother and decides on the spot to marry her, much to everyone's surprise, including his friends. On her wedding day, Coco, aided by her accomplice Jean-Claude, kidnaps the children, and traps them in a warehouse. Chuckie rallies the children to crash his father's wedding at the Notre Dame cathedral using the Reptar robot. They are chased by Jean-Claude, who pilots Reptar's nemesis, the Robosnail robot. The chase culminates in a fight on a bridge and Chuckie knocks Robosnail into the Seine River. Meanwhile, the ceremony at Notre Dame is a disaster! Coco forces Chas to go through with the wedding despite Chuckie's absence, and rushes the Archbishop of Paris until she loses her temper and throws the Bible at him. Chuckie crashes the wedding, and Coco then pretends to be happy to see Chuckie, but Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals Coco's true nature by announcing that her kidnapping plot had failed. Chas, seeing Coco for the evil liar she truly is, angrily calls the wedding off. Angelica divulges Coco's plans to Yamaguchi, who is also in attendance, and the former president fires Coco from EuroReptarland. When Coco tries to leave, she realizes the babies are on her wedding train and angrily yanks them off in front of everyone. Angelica angrily tells Coco that only she can do that and, as Coco leaves the church, Angelica stomps on the wedding dress, and ripped it, revealing her lingerie. Spike chases the defeated and humiliated Coco from the church with Jean-Claude in tow. Kira arrives at the church after having been thrown out of the wedding car earlier and apologizes to Chas for what Coco did to him and Chuckie. Chas and Kira eventually fall in love and get married upon returning to America. Spike's new girlfriend, Fifi, is adopted by the Finster family. Chuckie gets Kira as a new mother, and Kimi as a new sister. The film ends with a cake fight between the characters and their families. Cast Main * Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster * Michael Bell as Chas Finster * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe-Finster * Julia Kato as Kira Watanabe-Finster Supporting * Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Debbie Reynolds as Lulu Pickles * Michael Bell as Drew Pickles * Jack Riley as Stu Pickles * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Kath Soucie as Betty DeVille * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille Guest stars * Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche * John Lithgow as Jean-Claude * Mako as Mr. Yamaguchi * Marlene Mituko, Darrel Kunitomi and Goh Misawa as the villagers of the "Princess Spectacular" show * Tim Curry as the sumo singer * Billy West as the sumo singer * Kevin Richardson as the sumo singer * Paul DeMeyer as the street cleaner and dog catcher * Phillip Simon as the animatronic bus driver * Richard Michel as the French worker * Charlie Adler as the inspector * Phillipe Benichou as the ninja * Dan Castellaneta as the priest * Lisa McClowry as the princess * Casey Kasem as the wedding DJ * Roger Rose as the Finster wedding DJ * Margaret Smith as the stewardess Soundtrack | Recorded = 2000 | Genre = R&B, hip hop, pop | Length = 50:55 | Label = Nickelodeon | Chronology = Rugrats soundtrack | Last album = The Rugrats Movie: Music from the Motion Picture (1998) | This album = Rugrats in Paris: Music from the Motion Picture (2000) | Next album = Rugrats Go Wild: Music from the Motion Picture (2003) |Misc = }} |title=allmusic.com review}}}} A soundtrack for the film, titled Rugrats in Paris: The Movie: Music from the Motion Picture was released on November 7, 2000 on Maverick Records. Like the last soundtrack, it also contains an enhanced part: the theme song to the film "Jazzy Rugrat Love" by Teena Marie. Release The film was released on November 17, 2000, and grossed $103,291,131 worldwide from a $30 million budget. In the United States, it grossed $22,718,184 in its opening weekend for an average of $7,743 from 2,934 venues. In the United Kingdom, Bridget Jones's Diary dethroned Rugrats in Paris to #3, thus placing it behind Bridget Jones and Spy Kids. Home media Paramount Home Video released the film on VHS and DVD on March 27, 2001. In 2009, Paramount released the film via iTunes and the PlayStation Store. On March 15, 2011, Rugrats in Paris, as well as The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats Go Wild, were re released on a three disc trilogy collection. As of October 2014, the film is currently available to stream on Netflix. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 75% approval rating from critics based on seventy three reviews. The critical consensus reads: "When the Rugrats go to Paris, the result is Nickelodeon-style fun. The plot is effectively character-driven, and features catchy songs and great celebrity voice-acting." Metacritic gives a film a 62% based on 25 reviews, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". This is most critically acclaimed Rugrats film to date. Sequel A third installment, entitled Rugrats Go Wild, was released on June 13, 2003, featuring the characters from The Wild Thornberrys. References External links * * * * Category:2000 films Category:2000 animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films about missing people Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Paris Category:Parody films based on The Godfather Category:Klasky Csupo animated films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh